boombeachfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Hot Pot
---- ---- Summary * The Hot Pot is a Prototype Defense that is built in the Weapon Lab. *Like all Prototype Defenses, it will only last 7 days after it is placed on your base. * It will stay underground until enemy troops get in range. While underground, it is invulnerable to damage, and troops will act as if no building were there. ** When active and no enemy troops are in range, the Hot Pot will retreat back into its bunker after about 5 seconds of inactivity. * Troops attacked by the Hot Pots will continuously burn for a few seconds, receiving minor damage. Offensive Strategy *Due to its very high damage, units with high health, such as Scorchers, paired with damage-dealing units, such as Zookas, are best suited for dealing with this defense. *If using low-health troops such as Riflemen or Warriors, be sure to use Shock Bombs to minimise the amount of damage it can do to your army. If you Shock the Hot Pot while it is exposed, it cannot retreat until the Shock wears off. This is a good time to use Artillery and Barrage to damage or destroy the defense. **You can shock the Hot Pot while it is inside its bunker to prevent it from emerging. However, this is not always recommended as this could turn out to be problematic if troops end up on top of the bunker while it is inactive. **However this could be integral in a Smokey Warrior attack, as the Hot Pot will be given no opportunity to fire while the Warriors eliminate their target. *Taking the defense out with Gunboat Weaponry alone, while possible, is not always recommended. Critters must be used in order to expose the defense, after which it must be taken down within a few seconds or else it will retreat into its bunker, negating any weaponry thrown on the hatch afterwards. *Very long-ranged troops such as Grenadiers can outrange this defense while it is active. However, if the defense retreats while there are no other buildings nearby to occupy the attention of these troops, the troops will move forward, and possibly into the range of the Hot Pot where they will be promptly melted. **The player may use a Shock Bomb to stop the retreating progress. **It is important to note, however, if the Hot Pot is connected to the Headquarters, then Grenadiers will naturally outrange the Hot Pot and be in no harm of triggering the defense, for as long as no Flare is deployed to reposition them. Defensive Strategy *When defending against a Smokey-Warrior Rush, place the Hot Pot as far as you can from Flamethrowers and other important defenses such as the Shock Launcher so that all of them cannot be shocked with one Shock Bomb. *The Hot Pot works well with the Grappler. The Hot Pot's relatively high damage will destroy the troop pulled in quickly. **However, this could prevent the Hot Pot from retreating inside its bunker, opening it to damage from Gunboat Weaponry, as the Hot Pot will periodically fire upon the troops that were dragged. Version Differences * At Mark I, the hatch appears as solid red. The flamethrower inside appears as a red canister with a single barrel and a blue pilot light. * At Mark II, the hatch gains a flame symbol on top of it. The flamethrower inside has a reinforced barrel. * At Mark III, the hatch gains a white stripe across it. The flamethrower inside gains a large gas canister containing blue liquid. Trivia *It is currently the only Prototype Defense that cannot be assembled with a level 1 Weapon Lab. *The Hot Pot deals both "normal" damage and Burn damage at the same time while it is active. The "normal" damage is equal to five times the Burn DPS. When you combine the "normal" DPS and the Burn DPS, you get the DPS that troops take while being hit by the Hot Pot. ^Enemies will continue to receive Burn damage for 5 seconds after being attacked by the Hot Pot. The "Total Residual Burn Damage" column is the total damage dealt during those 5 seconds. de:Feuertonne Category:Prototype Defenses